Power semiconductor modules comprise a number of soldered connections, wherein the most various components must be fixedly and permanently joined with one another. Due to the high temperatures occurring during operation of the power semiconductor modules, as well as due to frequent temperature changes with high temperature shifts, the soldered joints are heavily used, which limits the service life of the power semiconductor modules. Especially if at least one of the soldering partners has large surface roughness, e.g. the metallization of a ceramic substrate, the respective soldering joints are sensitive to temperature cycling. To avoid problems arising with a large surface roughness in many cases the surface of a soldering partner needs to be polished.